The First Snow
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Colonial!America says it's going to snow. Colonial!Canada doesn't believe him but is proven wrong.


_((A/N: This is my first fanfic attempt in years, and my first ever Hetalia fic. It was written in response to a request on the kink meme over at livejournal. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money off Hetalia.))_

"Canada! Canada! Wake up!" America exclaimed as he jumped onto his brother's bed. The still sleeping-blond grumbled something before rolling over and attempted to ignore the loud presence in his room. Determined to wake his brother up, America resorted to shaking the boy. "Caaanaaadaaa," He whined, "It's going to snow today and I want to be outside to catch the first snowflakes."

"America, please stop shaking me," Canada mumbled, pushing the boy away before sitting up. "Look, just because England says we're brothers and have to live together to maximize the wood or whateve—wait," He paused himself mid-rant, giving his brother a curious look. "Did you say it was going to snow today?" At America's eager nod, Canada turned to look out the window, raising an eyebrow at what he saw. "America. There's not a cloud in the sky. It's not going to snow," He said gently, hoping that by staying calm, his brother would try to keep his voice down.

"Says you," America said stubbornly, bouncing on the bed. "But I can feel it. It's going to snow! Can't you feel it? Don't you want to be outside? Catching the first snowflake is just as much fun as catching the first fallen leaf in the autumn. And it brings you luck for the rest of winter! It's so awesome! Come on Canada. Get up, get dressed, and come spend the day outside with me!"

Sighing, Canada muttered a noise in agreement before kicking his brother out of his room.

---

An hour and breakfast with a grumpy England later found America and Canada outside. Canada watched from the door as America bounded around the yard in some strange dance. "America," Canada called after a while. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Dancing, duh," America responded absently, not faltering in his steps once. "I'm trying to copy the rain dance I saw some people down South doing to call the rain. I mean, I know it's snow we want. But if it's cold enough, the rain will turn to snow, right?"

Canada simply stared at his brother in disbelief. "Maybe England rubbed off on him more than he thought," He muttered, shaking his head. "America! That's ridiculous. Is that how you knew it was going to snow? Because you planned to try and convince the sky to rain?"

"Yes. It seemed to work for those, what were they? The Ch-Che-Something," America said, exasperated. Sighing, he stopped his so-called dancing before flopping on the ground and watching the sky. He sat up suddenly, pointing. Canada, thinking he saw snow, looked up expectantly seeing nothing but—

"There are clouds. Where did the clouds come from?" Canada asked, dumbfounded.

"They came because I'm awesome," America responded with a smug grin before jumping up. "I told you it would work!"

Canada rolled his eyes at his brother's excitement, but his retort about the lack of snow was held back as the boys were called inside for supper. Groaning inwardly at the thought of eating his older brother's cooking again, Canada obligingly trudged inside, America following quickly behind.

---

Canada sat quietly through supper, listening as America excitedly told England about his rain dance and plan to call the snow. He had hoped that the older nation would talk some sense into the younger one, but no such luck. In fact, England seemed to be encouraging it! And he mentioned something about those fairies of his sensing that snow was, in fact, on the way. Sighing, Canada pushed his food around the plate, reminiscing about the gourmet food he used to have. "May I be excused?" He finally asked quietly, moving away after being given an absent nod from England who never took his eyes off America.

Stepping outside again, this time with Kumajirou in his arms, Canada looked up at the sky, amazed at how it had gone from a crystal clear sky of the morning to the dark covering of clouds now. "It's just a coincidence," He told himself, pointedly ignoring the "Who?" coming from his bear. "There's no way that America's ridiculous dance called any precipitation. There's no way it worked." Sighing into his bear's head, Canada let himself move to the ground, losing himself in thought. In fact, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice when his normally loud brother came and sat next to him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" America asked after a few minutes of silence. Canada jumped at the sudden interruption of his thoughts before smiling sadly at the blond next to him and simply saying, "Nothing you would care about."

America shrugged at that, miraculously getting the hint that his brother wanted to be left alone to his thoughts. Easily bored, however, America was getting ready to go back inside to bother England when he saw something white flutter in front of his face. "Ca-Ca-Canada," He whispered in excitement, poking the boy. "Look! It's snowing!"

Canada looked at what America called snow, once again raising an eyebrow. "I hardly think that one little snowflake counts as snow, America," He said evenly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, Canada, look! It really is snowing!" America said, jumping to his feet and pointing up. Canada looked up in order to humor his brother but was shocked to find that there was, in fact, a curtain of snow lazily making its way down. He, too, jumped to his feet, accidentally jostling Kumajirou who had tilted his head up so his open mouth could catch his first snowflake of the season. "Look, Canada," America said, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, "I caught a snowflake!" As Canada looked at his brother's goofy face, there was indeed a snowflake hanging on his tongue. Laughing, Canada gave in to his brother's silly tradition and stuck his tongue out, grinning when he felt the first cold flake land.

"See, Canada, isn't this fun?" America asked a few minutes, laughing and pulling a reluctant England around the yard. Canada nodded, enjoying the taste of the fresh snowflakes before saying, "Yes, I suppose it is fun. Merci mon frère."

America stopped moving for a moment, letting go of England's hand before running over and tackling Canada onto the snow covered ground in a bear hug. "You've never called me brother! You do love me after all!"

With another roll of his eyes, Canada pushed the boy off him before going back to catching the snow flakes. "If you say so."


End file.
